A multiple-row angular-contact ball bearing can be used in the area of a bearing point of a shaft for a high level of bearing strength. In the case of said multiple-row angular-contact ball bearing, a plurality of ball rows, which are able to absorb the operating axial and radial loads, are arranged between an inner and an outer bearing ring. Instead of this, a plurality of single-row angular-contact ball bearings, in each case, with a ball row can also be arranged coaxially directly one behind the other for a high level of bearing strength.
A multiple-row angular-contact ball bearing is described, for example, in DE 60 2005 003 458 T2. A cage is provided to guide the balls for each of the two ball rows of the bearing described here. Because a sufficient clearance is necessary between the two bearing cages in order to avoid contact between them, the multiple-row angular-contact ball bearing described in DE 60 2005 003 458 T2 has to be a certain installation size along its axial direction. This makes decreasing the axial extension and the weight of the bearing and reducing the space necessary for the installation thereof in a housing more difficult.